Flash Forward
''Chapter One- Ashlen's "Perfect" Idea "Are you sure this is a good idea Ashlen?" Luna asked as her friend gave her the watch. The watch wasn't a regular watch. It was really a "Time Transporter" that Annabeth Jackson had made. "Yeah. Mother won't miss it one bit! She has a bunch of them. You watch your parents meet for the first time then come back. Got it?" Ashlen told Luna. "I don't like it," Haden said. "You don't like anything!" Luna teased. "Do not! I like things!" "Do too! You hate everything!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do-" Luna was cut off. "Just shut up already!" Ashlen yelled. "Okay," Haden said. "But you know I'm right," Luna said smugly. "Enough!" Ashlen said. She was getting annoyed. "Well here goes nothing." Luna said as she turned the watch to 2010. "Wish me luck." "Bye Looney!" Haden joked. Luna rolled her eyes the disappeared in a beam of light. Annabeth Jackson walked into the room and said, "where did Luna go?" "She went time traveling!" Answered Haden. "What? I didn't test the watches yet! She could be in danger!" Annabeth screamed. ''Chapter Two- ''Percy and Annabeth Luna felt dizzy. Everything swirled around her. The a blinding light swallowed her up. In a blink of an eye, Luna was on the ground. Luna tried to get up and moaned. "Hey! Where did she come from?" A girl with stormy gray eyes and blonde hair said. She ran over to Luna and said, "you okay? "Um..." Luna said. The girl looked at Luna then said, "you could could use some nector. I'm Annabeth by the way." "Annabeth? Ashlen's mom?" Luna said puzzled. "Who's Ashlen?" Annabeth asked. Luna then remembered, ''this is are 2010! Then a boy that looked like Ashlen's dad came over and asked, "who is this girl" Annabeth answered, "I have no clue." "My name is Luna. Luna di-" Luna cut her self off. I'm not born yet! "Luna di?" The boy asked, "I'm Percy." "Well let's get Chiron," Annabeth said. Annabeth took Luna's hand and helped her up. "I wonder who your parent is," Percy said. Annabeth nodded. A boy with hair like Luna's and dark eyes looked right at her. "Nico, this is Luna. Luna, Nico." Percy said. Luna looked right at Nico. Nico's my dad! ''Chapter 3- I meet my tweleve year old mother As Luna walked, Nico kept on looking at her, puzzled. Luna finally got the courage to speak and said, "umm, why are you looking at me?" ''I hope he dosen't think I'm related to him. '' "Nothing.." Nico said. The group walked a little farther before they heard, "Percy, Matt just blasted Coral with water. I think you should go look for yourself." Luna turned around to see a girl. She had icy blue-gray eyes. Her hair color was dark gold. She was slightly tanned with a smile. But that smile turned into a frown when she saw Nico. "JoAnne." Nico said coldly. "Nico." JoAnne said in disgust," I thought you were supposed to be kissing up to your dad." Nico rolled his eyes and said, "No. Why don't you go to your mom's cave?" "Its your father's fault my mom is in a cave." JoAnne spat. "No. Not true." "It is, Death Brain." "Shut up Ghostie!" "Make me!" Luna blinked and said,"enough already." JoAnne looked at Luna closely and said, "she has my eyes. She must be my half-sister." "She looks more like me. Hades must have broken the oath and had her," Nico replied. "She isn't ugly, unlike ''you." JoAnne snapped. "Come on guys, we need to get Luna to Chiron," Annabeth said trying to get the two to stop fighting. "I will come then," JoAnne said. "NO!" Cried Nico, "Why do you have to come?" JoAnne smirked and said, "I don't know, because I want to?" Percy and Annabeth yanked Luna's hand and started to walk again. Luna asked, "why do they fight?" "I don't know. Well JoAnne is the daughter of Melinoe and Nico is a son of Hades." Percy answered. "Maybe they like each other," Luna said hopig it would be true. Percy and Annabeth started to laugh. "Anyways," Percy said after she stopped laughing," the blue house is where Chiron is. How 'bout you go Annabeth. According to JoAnne, my brother is in deep trouble." Annabeth nodded and said, "JoAnne is usually nice. If you end up being siblings with her. She just dosen't like Nico." "My mother's name is JoAnne...and I have her eyes," Luna said. Then relizing what she just said, Luna silenty said to herself, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! JoAnne is my mom!" Annabeth looked at her and said, "Really?" Luna blushed and said, 'Um yeah. Let's go to Chiron? Okay?" "Um okay," Annabeth said glaring at her, "I am a daughter of Athena by the way." Oh no! Annabeth might know...''Luna thought in horror. Then she thought she heard someone whisper "''Only time can tell." Chapter Four- Chiron Annabeth and Luna walked to the big house. A cenutar was standing near the entrance. He looked at Luna "Um hi...I am Luna Di," Luna said. "And I am Chiron," the cenataur said. He looked closer at Luna and said, "Maybe Melinoe's daughter. but you also look like a Hads's kid. Hmmm" Luna looked away for a minute. "How old are you?" Chiron asked. "13." "What? The gods have to claim their kids by the age of 13." "Oh well." "You will have to sleep in the Herme's cabin for now. Annabeth, show her the Hermes Cabin!" Annabeth lead Luna to a normal cabin. It wasn't cool looking either. "This is where you will stay. Good bye for now." Annabth sai dLeaving Luna alone. Chapter 5 Hermes Pick-Pockets Luna went in the Hermes Cabin. It was crowded! A 20 year old girl smiled at her. "Hello, I am Penny Pinther. So are ya claimed or unclaimed?" The sandy haired girl said with a southern acsent. "Unclaimed." "Too bad." "I know. I doubt I will be claimed soon." "Don't think thatt honey bun!" "Anyways, where do I sleep?" "Find a spot on the floor." "The floor?" "Yes and keep close to your belongings. Kids steal." "Okay." Luna walked away from Penny. She sat on the floor. This was boring. "Time for super!" Penny called out. The campers went out to eat their dinner. Before Luna left, she put her time watch to guuard her spot. ************************************************************************************ Dinner had everything- pizza, cake, chicken, ice cream, more cake. Luna was happy that she came before dinner and not afterwords. Then her happiness turned to anger as she looked to see nothing on her spot. Someone had stole her time watch. Category:Chapter Page Category:Uncompleted